Release of Dar'Ichi
by Kawaii Koneko Ichigo
Summary: Fan story based on Non-cannon demon Neko girl Dar'Ichi -Copyright KKI 2008- and how she is released from the body she possesed and her bloddthirsty battle against a bunch of teenagers -I own none- including the girl who's body she stole. Dedicated to Jazz
1. Don't let Dar'Ichi out

A young girl around the age of 15 walked into her house. She had shoulder lenth pink hair. It was a strange shade, like a cross between neon and baby pink. She had bright beaming eyes the same or atleast a simlilar colour to her hair. She was wearing a black hooded top that was cut short to show off her flat stomach and pierced belly button and the top barely concealed her breasts. It had long sleeves that were pink and black striped and covered her hands. She also wore black mini shorts or hot pants but the weird thing was there was a long cat tail petruding from the shorts and on her head a pair of cat like ears. This is because she was a neko girl, and her body had been fused with the Dna of an Iriomote wildcat. She walked into her house wich was a small bungolow in the middle of a large field surrounded by a forest. She stepped inside happily, and was immediately approached by a girl slightly older than her,smiling warmly.

"Hello Ichigo-chan" Spoke the girl. She was taller than Ichigo and had long green hair down to her waist, tied back in 2 pigtails. She had dark green eyes and wore large round glasses. Her knee-lenth skirt swayed around her legs as she fiddled nervously with the sleeves of her cardigan, wich was a light brown colour over a cream shirt and red tie.

"Hiya Retasu" Ichigo replied grinning and waving her tail happily from side to side behind her so the small silver bell on the large black ribbon that decorated her tail tinkled softly. The two girls looked around as the door opened and in came another girl. This girl was different to the first two, she was darker and more kept to herself. She had long purple hair, longer than Retasu's and it was drenched, water dripping of it as fell to the sides of her. She was wearing a baggy white shirt that was clearly at least two sixes too big for her but the shirt was wet from the rain and clung to her skin showing of her black bra. Her black skinny jeans had also shrunk slightly from the rain. Like Ichigo this girl had animal like ears and a tail, but this was not of a cat this was of a fox, the reason for this was assumed to be the same as Ichigo's but had not been questioned. She stepped inside and shook the rain water off of her tail

"Wuah~ i'm soaking! Hi-Hi minna!" She spoke out, bearing her two large fangs. Before the girls had a chance to greet eachover some debri fell from the roof and an orange blur came crashing down as they all jumped back. An older boy about 17 jumped up, out of the debri breathlessly.

"ICHIGO!?" He cried out brushing some dirt of his orange jumpsuit then adgusting his head band. His head band was silver and had the symbol of his village on and it covered his large forehead. He had large spikey blonde hair althought it was more Yellow than blonde.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" He panted, rage filling his eyes.

"Hi Naruto" Said Kitsune, the purple haired girl who was still trying to dry herself off.

"What has Sasuke done now?" She asked, rolling her eyes. A boy wearing a blue jacket and long black shorts entered the from another room without anybody noticing. He flicked his long black fringe out of his eyes and looked at everyone.

"What the hell did i do?" He spoke almost tonelessly. Kitsune smiled and greeted Sasuke whilst shaking her tail so the bell she had, wich was similar to Ichigo tinkled softly.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke, How are you? As you can see i am soaking wet, and it's a long story, in fact i don't think it was rain, no it wasn't... oh well i'll tell you about that later." Not alot Kitsune said made much sense and she often spoke in riddles. She sighed, looking down at herself.

"Is there any dry clothes here i fell out of a tree, 'cause i fell alseep in it and fell in a river, i just said it was off rain so i didnt looks like an idiot." Ichigo giggled at this and pointed towards a doorway.

"Go through there and look in my closet. I'm sure there will be some clothes in your size."

"It isn't funny, i nearly drowned. I hardly expected to fall in a river" Kitsune glared at Ichigo then smiled slightly, and left through the doorway Ichigo had been pointing at. Ichigo looked around at the front door to her cottage and noticed the boys leaving, arguing about something and sighed. Retasu was sitting quitely at the table in the corner of the room, watching was going on.

"So how was your day Ichigo-san?" She spoke quitly, as she was a shy girl always scared of being a bother. Ichigo turned to look at Retasu and grinned.

"I had a great day, thanks. I took a nice long kitty nap and only woke up a while ago so i'm feeling nice and refreshed." She then turned and looked out the window as the rain pattered against it. Kitsune then came back into the room wearing pretty much the same as before, but all dried of.

"That's much better" She said in an almost releived way. Ichigo smiled and replied.

"You know it's raining quite a bit, you could have just stuck with your 'it was raining' story"

"I know, but it was kind of funny..." Kitsune giggled.

"I know i shouldn't like the rain..." Ichigo started.

"But i do" She turned and grinned at the two girls. Retasu looked up and smiled sweetly.

"So that's why your so happy today" Ichigo grinned and nods in reply.

"I'm going out in the rain, we all need to be happy today so... anybody wish to join me?" Kitsune pulled out a beautifull, feminime white umbrella and smiled.

"I will, but i'm not getting wet for a while..."

"I'll join you Ichigo-chan" Retasu said quitely. Ichigo giggled and opened the front door then ran outside to the middle of the field.

The field was huge and surrounded by a dark forest of tree's tall enough to touch the clouds. It was the kind of place that could only be found by those who know where it is. There were a few smaller trees dotted about the field and one huge willow tree overlooking a river than ran right the way through the field. Nobody knew where the river began and ended, nobody questioned it, it was just there. Ichigo giggled and started spinning around getting drenched by the heavy rain. She looked up at the sky that was covered in a sea of black clouds. Her ears leant back from the weight of the water and it dripped off her hair and ran down her back. Kitsune stepped outside holding the umbrella above her head. She slipped her hand into her pocked and sighed. The familiar soft tinkling sound of a bell came from her pocket as she fumbled around. Retasu then followed outside and spoke as to be noticed.

"Rain is... lovely, i think"

Kitsune sighs again and looks directly at Ichigo.

"Ichigo... can i talk to you a second?" Ichigo shakes herself and beads of water flies of her then she walks over to Kitsune.

"What is it Kit?" Kitsuneclosed her eyes and pulled the tinkling item out of her pocket and held it out to Ichigo. It was a small silver bell on a black ribbon exactly the same as the one on Ichigo's tail.

"This was left for me outside my door at the hotel i stayed at last night. The staff dont know who left it and neither do i. The acctual person who it was from didnt leave it they had a friend leave it but are not allowed to tell me who... and i dont know what to do" Ichigo looks at the ribbon then grabs her tail and looks at the ribbon on that. After a few seconds she looks back at Kitsune's ribbon in a confused way.

"That's the same as my ribbon... Did you see the 'friend' that left it? Maybe that is a clue to who it is from... And does this ribbon have any significance to you? That may also be a clue."

"No i didn't see who left it... i was asleep. And apart from having a similar ribbon on my tail it has no significance to me..." Kitsune sighed and looked down"

"Hmm... well i guesse it's a mystery" Ichigo smiled and turned away from Kitsune

"...I wouldn't let it get to you" She started walking back to the middle of the field, still taking on water from the pouring rain. Kitsune watches Ichigo and then looks down at the bell and sighs.

"Who would give this too me..." Ichigo slips on the wet grass and falls landing on her back with a thump. Water splashes around her from the impact covering her in muddy water.

"Wuah~ Owww that hurt" She exclaimed. She looked down at the ground next to her and noticed a set of footprints leading away from her house and into the woods. She touched the footprints and felt that they were fresh

"The footprints are too big to be any of us... most likely male and they're still fresh so it couldn't have been the guys that left earlier, besides they went the other way..." She said quietly to herself. Kitsune walks over to Ichigo and looks down at the footprints.

"Wh-what? Footprints? Who could have left them?" She asked. Ichigo explained what she had said to herself and continued...

"These footprints are leading away so someone left without us noticing..." She went on whilst messing with a piece of mood from the footprints inbetween her two middle fingers.

"And there are no footprints leading up to the house so that means he'd came before it started raining. It's been raining all day... That means he was here from atleast this morning" She said worriedly. Kitsune looked towards her sharing the same expression.

"Who do you think could have left these Ichigo-san?"

"I don't know..." Ichigo said as she stood up and inspected where the footprints came from.

"That's weird they start at my frontdoor..." Ichigo looked at the door and noticed something shiny reflecting of it. She started walking towards the door, following the footsteps carefully stepping just outside them. Ichigo approached the door and noticed a letter stuck to it with a pin wich was causing the reflection. She tore the letter of the door and held it infront of her, reading it out loud.

"I'm sorry for the trouble this will cause... i had nowhere else to turn" She focused on the letter for a while looking confused then looked around suspiciously. On the far left of the bungalow she noticed one of her flowerbeds had been unearthed. She walked over too it slowly and knelt down besides it. Kitsune ran over to Ichigo and pointed to the note.

"What's that Ichigo-chan?" Ichigo passed the note to Kitsune expressionlessly and started to dig through the wet soil with her suddenly screamed and jumps back, and where she had been digging a human hand was visable, sticking up out of the flowerbed. Kitsune finished reading the note and looked over at the flowerbed hen screamed.

"Wh-what the h-hell...? Now this has creeped me out... ME!" She leant her ears back and the hairs on her tail stood on end. Ichigo started shaking and carried on digging and moving the soil around to reveal the face. She looked away and screamed in sorrow.

"L... It's L... He... He's... Dead..." She weeped. Kitsune fell to her knees, shaking and started to cry.

"L... I don't understand... How can it be L...?" Ichigo inspects the body, shaking violently.

"It looks like he died... from head trauma... He has wounds all over him" She touched the wounds on his left arm gently, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Th-These wounds are from a Demon wind shuriken... wich means he was killed by... a ninja..."

"B-But who would want to kill L?" Kitsune asked, standing up. Ichigo shaked her head in dismay.

"Well from the way he died we have five suspects." She stood up and looked around seriously.

"Sasuke... Gaara... Kakashi... Naruto... and... Me..."

Kitsune's eyes glow crimson red with rage.

"I am going to kill whoever did this to L... We can rule you out Ichigo as the evidence so far says it's a male" She growled angrily. Sasuke stands in the shadows and looks directly at L's fresh corpse. Kitsune looks over at Sasuke, suspiciously

"I can see you even when your hidden in the shadows."

"We all know it wasn't me..." Ichigo stated

"And Kakashi is still out from the battle last night so that rules him out... That just leaves Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke... Where were you early this morning Sasuke?" Ichigo quizzed, glaring at him. Sasuke tilted his head and spoke tonelessly as normal.

"Why would i kill one of my closest friends, and for no reason?"

"I know... i just had to be sure" Kitsune replied, looking down as Sasuke approached the crime scene.

"It couldn't have been Gaara..." Ichigo spoke softly. She had feelings for Gaara and everyone knew this so they payed little attention to what she said.

"He doesn't use shuriken... he would have used sand burial... So if it wasn't Me, Kakashi, Sasuke or Gaara... IT WAS NARUTO!" She exclaimed Kitsune looked up and shook her head in disbeleif.

"I refuse to beleive it was Naruto" Ichigo looked down at the floor and spoke sadly.

"Him and L were fighting last night... and it would explain why he fell through my roof... he was trying to escape... And he said that Sasuke had done something... Maybe he was trying to pin in on Sasuke..."

"I didn't kill him... it was Ichigo!" Naruto spoke as he walked out from behind a tree. He glared at Ichigo and began to chuckle to himself.

"She tried to blame it on me... Nah... It is true we were fighting and that i fell through the roof fleeing from him... But i did NOT kill him!" He emphasized, staring directly at Ichigo. He started laughing and scratched the back of his head, almost nervously.

"We were fighting and he ran into a tree... He died of brain trauma..." Naruto said, looking away in shame at his dark sense of humour. Kitsune grabs Naruto's collar and pinned him against the tree. There was rage and frustration showing in her eyes, that were still crimson red.

"This is far from funny Naruto... I may seem nice but i am not someone you want to anger and guesse what... You just have" She spoke with a sort of eerie calm. The look in Naruto's eyes change as a rage is released within him.

"Let me go... or face the conciquences" He spoke similar to Kitsune at this point and his body began to change. Three marks on each of his cheeks grew like whiskers and teeth enlargened into fangs. He begins to grow claws and is surrounded by a red energy known as Chakra. Chakra is a persons life force that can be focused through training and unleashed using hand sighns into formidable attacks. However chakra cannot be seen so when it is visible to the human eye it is a testement to the strenth of it. This particular chakra was not Naruto's however, but that of the nine tailed fox. A demon that sealed inside Naruto to save his village when he was born. When Naruto is angered he can unleash a glimpse of this demon's power as was visable right now. Unfortunately for him though he wasn't the only one with a demon inside him.

Dar'ichi.

Dar'ichi was born a demon centuries before the current day and not alot about her origin is known. Except for the fact that her village feared her because of her extraordinary powers and so when she turned 15 they burnt her alive in an attempt to release the demon from her body. But she was the demon so when she was released from her body she latched onto the most similar person in her village and resided in her heart untill she bore a daughter. At this point she was passed through to the offsprings heart and this continued through generations untill the present day. It is not known how she did this or why but when the girl's heart she lived in grew cold and started to hate the world she fed on that untill she was strong enough to take over her body. This girl's name was Ichigo...

Ichigo looked at Naruto, her eyes filled with rage and hate.

"Your friend dies... so you just... BURIED HIM?" She screamed at him as her eyes started to glow a blood red colour. The strands of her pink hair slowly bled into the same colour of her eyes. Her outfit suddenly turned to stone and after a few seconds cracked and broke away revealing a new black outfit. She was now wearing a Japanese lolita style black corseted mini dress decorated with red crucifixes, and matching hold-ups. Sasuke stared at Ichigo, still standing in the shadows and mumbles

"Just leave the fool alone... avenge him later..." Ichigo looked directly at Sasuke her red hair flicking in the opposite direction as she turned her head swiftly.

"L's death must be avenged!" She spoke almost demonicly, in a more sinscere way that normal. Kitsune turned to look at Ichigo and noticed this transformation. Her voice suddenly showed a hint of fear.

"Ichigo... DON'T LET DAR'ICHI OUT!"

"Too late my dear" Dar'ichi turned to look at Kitsune, a frightening look in her eye

"Ichigo has already retreated to the dephs of our heart" Naruto witnessing this, jumps back a fair way and prepares to fight, his transformation growing stronger and more violent. Screams of pain errupt from him and shatter the sky. Dar'ichi looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Such blood lust... Let me clench my thirst with this fool" Naruto, upon hearing this flies towards Dar'ichi, the emitted chakra tearing up the ground around him, sending tree's and other bits of debri flying in opposite directions. Within the blink of an eye Dar'ichi dissapears right in front of Naruto and appears merely inches above him. She swings her arms out to each side and a burst of dark energy pulsates from her body hitting Naruto, sending him hurdling away at high speed. He digs his claws into the ground, tearing it up but slowly bringing himself to a stop. Engulfing himself in his own chakra, Naruto then sends a massive blast of it towards Dar'ichi at a speed to high for her to dodge. She held her hands out infront of her and the energy bends around her as if she was protected by some sort of forcefield. She laughed and smirked at him, with an evil sparkle in her eye as if she was enjoying herself.

Meanwhile back by the cottage L stands up and brushes the dirt off of himself, yawning then stretches and enters the cottage. He flicks a speck of dirt off his white long sleeved t-shirt then fumbled around in the pockets of his jeans, pulling out a packet of sugar. Flicking back his long, spiky, black hair he tips the sugar packet back and swallows it all. He looks back at the door sharply and listens to the noises going on outside. He hears a loud crash and felt the earth shake a little. He walked over to the doorway, thinking.

"I wonder what's going on outside?"

Dar'ichi floats to about 10ft in the air and holds out her hands to the sides. In a second she is surrounded by a forcefield of accupuncture needles all facing outwards. She began to laugh as the needles fired at Naruto, more appearing by the second and shooting towards him from 360 degrees. Naruto didn't even get a chance to see the needles when he was hit by them. He was stabbed by so many needle's that his body practically exploded, making blood fly off in all directions hitting and soaking everyone. Dar'ichi was splashed all up her body in blood and she wiped some of her face with her middle finger and sucked it off, then licked her lips with a look of satisfaction.

L steps outside of the cottage and looks around, immdediately getting splattered by the blood that splashed from Naruto's demolished body. Kitsune apon beng drenched in blood jolted her head to the side and noticed L standing there, alive.

"L... L is that you... how... how did...?" L looked at Kitsune and smiled nervously.

"Oh sorry about the whole dead thing... I ran into a tree and suffered a barin trauma and went into a death like state"

L

L was not an ordinary human as he had already lived once about a generation ago. He was killed at the age of 17, however he was revived in this generation by the gods as a weapon against evil. Not alot else was known about his new existence except that he can now no longer age or die.

"When i encounter a deadly experience my body enters a death state for a few hours but i regain concoiusness after a while due to my immortality... I call it death napping." L looked up at the blood drenched Dar'Ichi and frowned.

"So she has finally emerged..." He pulls 3 kunai knives out of his pocket and hurtles them full force at Dar'Ichi. Without even looking at the direction of L she caught the kunai knives and throws them back at him. Dar'Ichi turned to look at everyone standing below and laughs, then raises her arms. In a split second all the surrounding trees burst into flames, emitting an intense heat.

"I cannot be defeated" She smirked. Kitsune stopped, sensing a presence and wonders off into the woods without anyone noticing. L smiled at Dar'Ichi and exclaimed

"It is time" His eyes flashed blue and he made a stance, ready to launch himself at Dar'ichi when... Ichigo comes running out from the woods and reaches out towards L

"Minna... STOP" She screamed

"It's just an illusion... She still isn't strong enough to escape my body but she has been using my genjutsu on you all and even me." Dar'Ichi looks down and glares at the distraught Ichigo and laughs, the fire spreading through the woods rapidly. A scream errupts from the woods like the fire and birds fly up to the sky in the path of the smoke.

"Impossible..." Kitsune exclaimed looking up at her brother. Senri, her elder brother had been thought dead after Kitsune's entire village burnt to the ground when they were children but here he was standing infront of her.

"Long time no see... little sister" Senri spoke calmly. He was the spitting image of Kitsune but with short hair, he was even wearing the same clothes as her.

"Brother...."

"Don't be fooled. It's Just a genjutsu, Ichigo isn't really here" L shouted, whilst making hand sighns at a speed so fast they can't be seen clearly.

"Forbidden secret technique... Ninja arts... Reaper death sea..." L was interrupted as Ichigo grabbed L around his waist and clung to him, proving she was no illusion.

"Please L... don't... It's what she wants you to do..." She spoke stared at Senri in disbeleif.

"I am dissapointed in you Kitsune-san" He spoke and she snapped out of her daze and a look of confidence spread across her face.

"I have to go..." She smiled at Senri then ran out of the woods and glanced up at Dar'ichi, followed by her brother.

"Dar'Ichi... i will fight you."

"No Kitsune please.. don't... it's what she wants" Ichigo spoke with fear in her voice.

"Ichigo...? But what should we do? I don't understand" Kitsune held her head in her hands in confusion.

"She is still inside me... I don't know how she is doing this" Ichigo looked around with tears in her eyes. Dar'Ichi smirked at the commotion.

"Don't be pathetic Ichigo. Join me! Release me and we can have all and everything." Kitsune looked into Ichigo's eyes and spoke reassuringly.

"Ichigo i cannot let this happen, i beleive i can stop her." L then looked at Ichigo and quizzed.

"How did she reflect the shuriken? And how did Naruto die from those needles? And how are the trees..." The flames burning up the trees and the smoke petruding from it suddenly dissapears revealing that the trees have taken on no damage at all. Ichigo starts weeping and places her hand on L shoulder, looking down.

"You can feel that i am real, I don't know how she is doing this. I'm so sorry everyone... I just don't know" She fell to her knees and sat hopelessly in the grass. L looked up at Dar'Ichi and smirked.

"If your not real then this won't hurt" He launches a kunai knife at Dar'Ichi and she purpously doesn't move allowing the knife to hit her and pass through her body without leaving a single mark and then she laughs.

"You fools know nothing" Kitsune at hearing this closes her eyes and telepathicly talks to L.

"L i think i can stop her. I don't wether it is just a legend, a myth, but it is said that any demon can be destroyed by sacrificing a pure blood vampire... like me" Kitsune along with having body parts and traits of a fox was also a pure blood vampire. All she ate or drank was blood but she had turned good a few years ago and now lives on blood tablets that she mixes with water to make a blood substitute.

"It's not true, a myth as you said" Dar'Ichi appeared behind Kitsune and launched a very real samurai sword at her.

"To prove it i will kill you."

"KITSUNE...!" Ichigo screamed and Dar'Ichi disspears as the sword makes impact slicing right through her back and out through her chest, blood spurting out. Blood starts to drip down Kitsune's chest, drenching her shirt and she drops the umbrella she had been holding the entire time. Dar'Ichi appears behind Ichigo and holds another samurai sword to her throat.

"Don't make a move..." She wispered to Ichigo. Kitsune slowly looked down at the sword sticking out of her chest.

"I did say it may be a myth, i am not sure. But a sword cannot kill a vampire." She took ahold of the sword and slowly pulled it out of her chest, blood leaking out at a tremendous rate. She throws the sword to the ground and places her right hand in the back pocket of her jeans.

"But this can" She pulled out a silver gun with a large barrel, decorated with a metalic red rose desighn, known as a bloody rose gun. She places the gun against the temple of her eye and gripped the trigger with her middle finger.

"Make one move Dar'Ichi and i will prove that the myth is a reality and get rid of us both. No more Kitsune, no more Dar'Ichi" Dar'Ichi holds the sword tighter against Ichigo's throat as she wells up in tears, her face painted with fear.

"Go ahead..! The myth is a fake created to defeat enemies of that type... the ultimate sacrifice. I don't care if you die by my hand or your own, you mean nothing to me" Dar'Ichi smirked.

"I beleive the myth is real, and once i die so will you, and Ichigo and everybody else will be free of you forever. I don't care if i die, it will make up for all those people i murdered."

Kitsune

When Kitsune was 6 years of age. Her thirst for blood evolved and she couldn't control it. She went on a massochistic rampage and killed all of her family, and wiped out her entire village, then left it to burn to the ground, to live a life of solitude. At least she thought she had killed everyone...

Dar'Ichi smirked with an evil glisten in her eyes.

"Go on then if you beleive it is real. Blow your pretty brains out!"

"Kitsune don't, it may not be real and it would be a death in vain." L yelled and Kitsune turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. These were not tears of sadness of fear but of frustration.

"I know it is real... my brother told me, and when i do this i t will destroy two evil creatures." She tightened her grip on the trigger.

"I'm sorry everyone...." Dar'Ichi laughs

"Do it kill yourself, and kill your precious Ichigo." Kitsune at this looked startled for a moment then shook her head.

"No it will kill you and Ichigo will be free...." She said, trying to convince herself.

"No because i won't die and then i will slice her pretty little head off" Dar'Ichi laughs as Ichigo starts to cry and shake in fear. Senri walks up to Kitsune and puts his hand on her shoulder re-assuringly. He then moves his face close to hers and whispered in her ear.

"Do it, kill yourself, kill Dar'Ichi!" Kitsune gasps and looks at Senri.

"Brother do you... want me to die?"

"But it will kill Dar'ichi, and free Ichigo. You'll die and she will be able to live. You want her to be free from this demon don't you" Senri replies with a look of dissapointment.

"I will do it, i just needed to know if you hated me... I will save Ichigo, i will free everyone from Dar'Ichi and i will pay for the sins i commited. I'm sorry everyone... so sorry..." Kitsune pulled the trigger and a bullet flies through her head bursting out the other side, sending blood and pieces of flesh flying. She falls to the ground and lies lifeless in a puddle of her own blood, her eyes still open.


	2. How can you be so cruel

The wind whistled through the trees, leaves rustling together, a melody of sorrow playing from the forest. A Broken branch detatches from a nearby tree, landing on the ground with a splash, beads of muddy water flying up around it then falling back down into one of the many puddles that flooded the field. A light dripping sound arose with every drop of rain that emerged itself with the waterlogged ground as it fell hopelessly from the dismal sky. The sky above was almost black with the leaking clouds as they slowly drifted accross it, weighed down by the overflowing water. A bright flash lit up the sky, illuminating the still faces of the five remaining adolescents. A faint rumbling sound following the flash, the volume hightening in their ears. The stench of blood, overwhelmed their nostrils, the smell of pine, and fresh grass that had originaly occupied them now became noticable. The humid air comforting their shivering skin, canceled out by the rain as it gently landed and ran down their bodies. Retasu who had been lingering behind a tree the entire time, stood motionless, her hair and clothes drenched and spilling out drops of water with every new drop they took on. Her eyes widened, taking in and registering the image of her friend lying lifelessly in a mess on the field. Kitsune's clothes had been splashed with the muddy water and were now stained, blood splattered accross her face, her lips blue, her brown eyes still flattered by the long lashes that emerged from her still eyelids. Her ears were leant back, her tail lay under her right leg, squashed, the previously beautifull white tip now a dark brown colour from the mixture of dirt, water and blood that it had been drenched with. Her long hair glistened at every beam of light that bounced of the water that resided within it, parts of the purple locks stuck together from the blood that leaked from the small entrance wound on the right side of her head. The left side was barely recognisable as Kitsune, blood pouring out like a tap turned to full, the wound about the size of a grapefruit. Her skull was visable, and a small bullet-sized hole occupied it, cracks reaching out from the hole, pieces of flesh seeping out through the cracks. The flesh around the wound was a stomache-turning mess, hanging off of her head like her hair was meant to, the hair attatched, stained and stook together with blood, covered her face, sitting in her dry, open mouth.

_A small girl around the age of 5 wondered aimlessly through a busy highstreet, the frustrated and angsty shoppers moving swiftly to and from market stalls. The road was full of people but this girl was alone, her long black hair swayed, with each step she took, from side to side, she then looked up at a woman who was standing infront of her and smiled warmly. Her opal hair falling away from her face, her bright, blood red eyes widened, twinkling as it reflected the sunlight. The young girl began to part her lips, holding up a doll of wich it's left eye was hanging on merely by a single thread, hanging loosely half way down it's face. She was about to ask the woman if she could direct her to a stall where she could get this fixed when the woman frowned and as if to ignore her existence brushed past the small girl, knocking her to the floor. The girl fell down landing face-first, her face scraping along the dusty floor, her hair flipping forwards, covering her injured face. She lay still for a moment, trying to hold back the tears when a sharp pain ran up her leg. She looked up to see an angry looking middle-aged man who was already begining to bald, pulling back his leg and preparing himself to lay another kick on her. This time his foot hit her stomach, knocking her onto her back she grasped her stomach in pain. The man's lips moved but she could hear nothing but the ringing in her ears as the sharp pains pulsated throughout her body. She stood up shakily, dropping her doll, tears now rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. There was a graze on her face from the impact and she placed her hand on it, holding it comfortingly. The man pulled his leg back again, and thrusts it outwards at the little girl, so she turned and ran to avoid another kicking and carried on running right out of the marketstreet. Her doll lay, a dusty mess on the floor and the man stood on it as he walked off to continue his shopping, leaving it imprinted with muddy marks, the string detatched and it's eyes fell to the floor besides it._

Retasu gripped the tree trunk in a moment of hesitation, glnacing towards Dar'Ichi and Ichigo and then runs out, falling to her knee's besides Kitsune's lifeless corpse. She slowly wraps her arms around Kitsune, pulling her up and resting her head on her chest, not caring that she was now becoming covered in blood. Tears ran down her face as she began to sob and cried out.

"Dar'Ichi how can you be so cruel...? And Senri how could you let K-Kitsune...?" Dar'Ichi began to laughs visciously, still standing and still alive. Senri began to laugh in time with Dar'Ichi as he slowly faded away to nothing.

"Silly child, i could see into her mind. I saw the guilt that corrupted her mind and the undying love for her brother so i used an illusion jutsu to play on that. I then had her convinced that killing herself would dispose of me." Dar'Ichi smirked and laughed, tightening her grip on the samurai sword that was pressed against Ichigo's neck, beads of sweat running down as she gulped. L stood, taking in every detail of the situation, his mind at work the entire time, when suddenlt his expression changed and his lips curled into a smirk.

"Dar'Ichi... i have you figured out..." He looks at the quivering Ichigo, still smirking.

"Go ahead, cut her head off, it won't make any difference." At this Ichigo and Retasu gasped simultaniously.

"You can't mean you'd actually have me die here L...?" Ichigo cried out, sobbing loudly, her chest heaving.

"L what are you saying...?" Retasu screamed.

"We've already had two of our friends die here today, how can you conciously let her kill another one?" She stood up, Kitsune's lifeless body falling back to the floor, and without giving notice to the patch of blood that stained her cardigan and skirt, she turned to face L. Without even looking at Retasue or replying in anyway L lunged a kunai knife at Ichigo, it piercing through her body right where her heart is.

"It won't make any difference because... that isn't Ichigo" L concluded.

Ichigo stood for a moment with a look of shock and pain and the disspeared in a cloud of smoke. Dar'Ichi lowers the sword and smirks at L, then begins to laugh.

"Well done L, that never was Ichigo but one of my shadow clones. I used my ability to manipulate atoms to allow your kunai knife to pass through me in an attempt to confuse you and make you think i was the clone." Dar'Ichi groans as Retasu tackles her, knocking her to the floor, lying on top of her, her hands gripping tightly onto Dar'Ichi's arms, holding her down, she looks deep into her eyes.

"Dar'Ichi please stop... we don't have to fight..."

_The wind gently drifted through the tree's, a yellowing leaf detatches and floats down, landing in a flowerbed of roses a few feet away from the young, black haired girl. She sat, her legs crossed, directly in the middle of the flowerbed looking sadly at the surrounding red roses. She reached out and wraped her small hand around the stem of a single rose and pulls it from the ground, the stem snapping, and then held it out infront of her. She lightly placed a finger on a single petal, embracing the silk-like feel of it for just a moment when the flower began to wilt and the petals turned to black, spreading outwards from her finger like a disease. She sighed dropping the flower, a tear rolling down her cheek. Why... why did everything she touch... wilt away and die...?_

A dagger materialises in Dar'Ichi's right hand, the handle shaped like a crucifix and decorated with a ruby gem directly in the centre.

"Don't touch me" She lunged the dagger into Retasu's left eye, bursting through the pupil and severing the veins and nerves hidden behind it. Blood splattered onto Dar'Ichi's face, a smile growing seductively at the feel of it. Retasu falls back, the dagger sticking out of her eyes and screamed in agony, blood pouring down her face in small bursts. Dar'ichi wrapped her hand around the handle of her dagger, pulling it out of Retasu's eyes and stands up, smirking.

"I don't care about any of you." Retasu starts to cough into her hands, and when she looks down at them they are stained with blood. She looks up at Dar'Ichi pleadingly

"Ichigo... please... come back to us."


	3. He said love would heal my wounds

_The black haired, young girl walked up a pathway, the skirt of her dress blowing around in the wind revealing slightly more of her pale legs. She climbed a flight of stairs nervously, clutching something tightly in one hand and fiddling with the edge of her black, silk glove with the other. She had been messing with it for a while now and the seams had begun to fray, she stepped up the final stair and approached a large door. She bit down on her bottom lip and knocked lightly on the door. She had waited for his parents to leave so she knew it would be him to answer and she held up the item she was holding, shaking slightly. A young boy, no older than her opened the door, he blew upwards, his shaggy brown hair flicked out of his eyes so he could get a good look at the visitor. The girl looked him deep in the eyes; she was all dressed up, her hair pulled back away from her face with a red ribbon, and wearing a knee-length black dress with matching gloves, decorated with a red rim. She held up a rose in front of the boys face. She held it tightly by the stem and the flower had wilted, leaning onto her hand, the petals black and withered. The boy looked at her hesitantly and then a look of fear was painted across his face._

"_Ryuuseki... this is for you... I really li-..." The girl was interrupted as Ryuuseki cried out_

"_You... You're that girl.. The monster... everything you touch dies..." He took a step back, clutching the door handle tightly. He carried on speaking for a while but the girl just looked at the floor, a single tear trickling down her pale cheek. She heard nothing after being called a monster. He had told her that love could heal her wounds... and that she could be loved... had he lied..? She jolted looking up at the closed door; he had slammed it in her face, shunning her away. She dropped the rose, it falling slowly to the ground, a petal falling away in mid-air and drifting away on the wind._

"RETASU" L cried, running over to her. Dar'Ichi launches her dagger; it flying through the air at high speed, heading directly for Retasu's other eye. L jumps in the way of the dagger, catching it, it cutting into the skin between two of his fingers due to the velocity.

_The small girl sat alone in a dark room, filled with only a bed and a table, on which sat a half empty glass of water. She sat back on her bed, leaning against the wall and gripped the bedcovers. The door handle began to turn and she looked up, watching as a tall figure entered the room. A teenage boy with dark red hair that ran down to his shoulders walked over to the girl and sat beside her on the bed._

"_How did it go...?" He smiled warmly, genuine interest visible in his deep, dark eyes. The girl looked up at him and began to well up. She shook her head violently letting him know it went horribly._

"_You... You said love would heal me... but he... he feared me... why Sakito...? Why do people view me this way...?" Tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke._

"_You're a very special girl... Some people don't understand you uniqueness though and it scares them..." Sakito explained softly, looking down._

"_B-But I don't want to be this way... I just want to be like everyone else..." She started to weep, her hair falling over her face as her chest heaved up and down in time with her breathing. Sakito leant towards the girl and gently kissed her on the forehead._

"_You should never want to be anything else other than yourself... I am here and I will always be here for you, I'll be all you'll ever need, I promise." The girl looked up, a weak smile invading her face as she wiped away her tears._

A second dagger, identical to the first appeared, it had previously been hidden in the shadow of the original and this one passed L, heading towards Retasu right on target. Retasu falls to the side on impact, crying out with pain as her body began to tremble violently. Her hand flew up to her face, and pulled out the dagger, dropping it to the floor and begins to hold each of her bleeding eyes. The blood continues to pour from her eye sockets in small, spurting bursts. Retasu is suddenly overwhelmed by a lightheaded feeling and she passes out, lying on the floor, blood splashing onto her arms, her body still trembling, sending her into little fits.

"_Stay here no matter what okay... I will return... I promise" Sakito spoke nervously placing the girl down inside a cupboard. His hair swaying as he moved swiftly sealing the cupboard door, it goes dark apart from a single line in between the cupboard door and the side where the hinges sat. The girl sat hesitantly, nesting herself in the clothes that lay below her, shaking in fear. She peered through the gap, hearing a loud crash and watches a tall figure hidden by a black hooded cloak knocked down the door to her bedroom and stormed inside angrily._

"_Where is she...?" He spoke hastily, Sakito facing him, confident he would protect her even at the cost of his own life. He said nothing, simply glaring at the dark stranger that stood before him. The stranger sighed impatiently_

"_I don't have time for this" He placed one hand inside the sleeve that covered his other and pulled out a large samurai sword and in one swift movement he slashed at Sakito, then stood waiting, holding the sword by his side. Moment later Sakito's head leant back as blood started spurting from a deep slit in his throat, showering the stranger, as his arteries empties. He fell to his knees, still spurting out blood, but now in bursts rather than a showering. The walls were covered in blood and it dripped down slowly, the slowly not at all fazed by the blood he was now completely soaked by. Sakito fell to the side and lay still on the floor, his throat still leaking but the blood flow was now slowing. The girl gasped from behind the cupboard door, a tear rolling down her cheek as she swiftly placed her hand over her mouth hoping the stranger hadn't heard her. No such look, the stranger turned to look at the cupboard_

"_Got ya'" His face appeared right in front of the gap she was peering through and she jumped back, her head hitting the back of the cupboard as he stared directly at her._


	4. Ichigo I loved you

L pulls the knife from his hand and throws it away, it landing in a puddle a few meters away, the beads of rain water, dancing with the raindrops that continued to fall from the sky. He kneels down besides Retasu and checks her pulse. He held his fingers to her throat for several moments, his fingers begining to shake slightly, the closes his eyes, pulling his hand away. He placed his hands against each of Retasu's blood filled eyes and gently closed her eyelids, standing up, suppressing all emotion and turning to face Dar'Ichi.

"Looks like you're the only one left" She smirked as L looked around noticing this was in fact true.

"Dar'Ichi... THIS ENDS NOW!!"

_The black haired little girl screams echoed through the church as she is dragged inside by the dark stranger wearing a hooded cloak. His fingers gripping her arms tightly, small pains shooting up and down from the place he was touching. The girl kicked and screamed trying to push against the floor to prevent him from moving her but she wasn't strong enough and he continued to drag her to the center of the church. The church was large and every single villager had taken a seat at the benches that were all positioned to face the center. The stranger launched the girl, letting go of her as she collapsed into the center, as she tried to stand up several men dressed as priests grabbed each of her limbs, picking her up. She struggled to break away from their grip, screaming at the top of her lungs as they pushed her back against a large crucifix that had been made from wood. They heald her arms out, wrapping chains around them, the chains cutting into her wrists as she struggled. The preists stepped back and observed as the little girl sobbed and screamed, pulling desperately at the chains. Her hair fell onto her face as she lowered her head in exhaustion, her tears being caught by strands of her hair and running down them, falling to the floor leaving little marks for a minute before they dissapeared. At this the preists stepped back and grabbed a chain each that was hanging from the ceiling and had hooks attatched to them, they pulled on the chains to make sure they were still secure then walked back over to the crucifix with the girl chained to it. They hooked the chains onto the crucifix, securing them in place then the tallest priest nodded towards the hooded stranger who was now standing in the corner holding onto the handle of a pulley stystem. He began to push down on the handle then pull it up in a circular motion, and the crucifix begins to rise into the air, pulled and held up by the chains attatched to it. The volume of the girls screams increased, piercing the ears of the villagers as they sat silently watching. The cloaked stranger stopped moving the handle and the crucifix jolted to a stop mid-air, swinging about a little before becoming still. The preists then began piling logs and straw and other flammable things beneath the crucifix, the pile growing to about 6ft high, merely a few feet below the girl. They started to pour a strong smelling gas over the bonfire, emptying several bottles. The girl braced herself, gripping onto the wood of the crucifix, a splinter cutting into her finger, the smell of the gas burning in her nostrils, she begins to cough violently, a single tear falling hopelessly down her face. The tallest priest then lit a match, stood holding it for a moment and then flicked it onto the bonfire. It immediately burst into flames, crackling as the straw burnt away the smoke already engulfing the scared little girl. The intense heat rose from the flames, cutting into the girls back, beads of sweat running down her face she began screaming again, this time in agony. Her body starts to turn red, her skin raw from the heat that was eating away at it like thousands of tiny leeches covereing every inch of her. The skin of her back starts to blister and turn to black, burning away, large boils grow and expand in places, flesh falling away from her body in others. Her clothes can no longer take the heat and they burst into flames, engulfing her completely, her screams echoing through the ears of the now chanting villagers as they rose to their feet. Her gourgous opal locks caught fire now, burning up her face to beyond recognition, her screams began to subside to silence, her body black , disfigured and mutilated, the flames now burning themselves out. The talled priest stood in front of the bonfire and addresses the villagers who immediately stopped chanting._

"_The demon has been released. The release of Dar'Ichi...!"_

"Dar'Ichi... THIS ENDS NOW" L cried out, making hand sighns similar to before, but not the same. He was running low on Chakra so this jutsu was the only one he could muster up the strenth for at that moment in time.

"This will lock you away Dar'Ichi..." He spoke with confidence when he actually knew that even if it worked it would only be temporary.

"SEALING JUTSU" He yelled, lunging himself at Dar'Ichi and placing his hand on her stomach. She froze and began to scream in pain, as a black seal mark began to grow out from L's hand onto her stomach.

"...This will lock you away in the darkest recesses of Ichigo's heart!" He spoke, pulling his hand away from the screaming girl. She clutched at her stomach, feeling an intense pain shoot upwards, hitting her heart. She let out a piercing scream, half demonic, half the familiar sweet voice of Ichigo. Her hair began to bleed large streaks or baby pink, the blood red, then pink again, constantly switching through colours, her eyes flickering from red to pink failing to stick with one particular colour. She gripped her head, falling to her knees, curling over, her head resting in her lap, screams echoing through the field and the forest disturbing the woodland creatures residing within it. Her clothes began to glow, changing back and forth from Dar'Ichi's to Ichigo's then faded away, leaving her sitting naked, the shocking icy cold from the rain hitting her skin like needles, the puddles below her practically ingulfing her in what felt like ice. Her hair finally bled into baby pink and remained that way, her eyes winden to reveal the pink they were originally, Ichigo fell to the side and lay in the flooded grass, her hair getting dirty, but she fails to noice this or the fact that her naked body was clearly visable to L.

She merely looked up at him, and whispered weakly, L leaning down to hear her faint words.

"L... I'm so cold... Some-... Something's... missing..." Her words getting quieter, her eyelids growing heavy, her body no longer strong enough to keep them open.

"I... I can't... can't feel..." Ichigo's eyes now closed, she twitches her middle finger in an attempt to lift her arm up to L. He reaches out and touches her hand, shocked by how immensly cold her body was.

"Ichigo...?" L waited anxiously for a reply, placing one finger under her nose, unable to detect any breathing.

"Ichigo... no you can't..." He placed two fingers on her throat, feeling her weak heartbeat as it slowed down to a stop.

"Ichigo...?" L pulled his hand away, it lingering between him and the lifeless Ichigo. He started to shake her by the shoulders violently, showing emotion for the first time in his life, tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I never got to tell you I loved you" He cried out, tears falling from his closed eyes, as he pulled Ichigo up and held her in a tight embrace. For a moment... just a moment, he felt like she way there with him again, and then like the flame of a candle, she was blown away from him, never to return.

_The preists unwrap the chains on the crucifix, Dar'Ichi's mutilated body falling to the floor, pieces of flesh breaking and falling away like black, burnt crusts. She hits the floor, ash and dust forming a cloud arround her. A pink haired girl around the same age as Dar'Ichi tugged on her mothers shirt to get her attention, the mother looked down at the child, beaming pink eyes looking back at her._

"_Mummy... why did they have to do that...?" A look of shock plagued the woman's face and she leant down, now face-to-face with her daughter and replied._

"_Because my dear she was evil, a spawn of the devil, burning her flesh is the only way to kill the demon the lived inside her..." The little girl looked down, a little confused. She raised her hand and looked at the small cuts on her wrist. The stranger walked over to Dar'Ichi's corpse, an picked it up with one hand, dragging it across the floor, leaving a trail of flesh, ash and dried blood. A black aura began to materialize around the burnt corpse, and the stranger looked at it with both wonder and confusion, as what appeared to be a black spirit resembling Dar'Ichi climbed out from the corpse and stood facing him, her deep black eyes burning with a need for vengance. The two stood, locked in a death glare for merely a moment before the spirit dissapeared, reapiring behind the pink haired youngster. Before anybody had even seen her the spirit placed her hand on the girl's back, merging herself with the girl. The little girl placed her hand on her heart suddenly, her mother's eyes widening with a flicker of worry._

"_What's wrong" The mother asked with a quivering voice._

"_Oh nothing... I just felt like... there was someone who needed to be with me, here"_

_..._

_The pink haired girl, now a young adult sat up suddenly, beads of sweat running down her face, as she let out a loud scream then fell back down panting breathlessly. A nurse walked up to the girl and handed her a tiny, newborn baby wrapped in a white blanket, a single lock of pink hair on it's head._

"_Congratulations it's a girl" The nurse spoke routinely, walking off to clean herself up. The girl looked down at the baby she now heald in her arms and her eyes widened. She gently placed her hand on the babies tiny chest, feeling her heartbeat and slowly opened her lips, whispering to her child._

"_It appears to be your burden now..." She then kissed the child on the forehead as it's face scrunched up and it began to scream violently, letting her know it would all be okay._

L stood up and looked around the field that was now flooded with the blood of his friends more than the rain water. No emotion showing on his face or in his body language he walked aimlessly to the house and stepped inside. He could see his friends laughing and joking as they sat eating dinner around the table, but it was empty, empty chairs, empty plates, sitting in a sea of silence. He walked into the hallway, passing Retasu who was walking nervously towards the kitchen. He walked down the empty hallway and gripped the handle of Ichigo's door, turning it slowly and stepping inside. Ichigo was lying on her bed, messing with her hair, she looks up at L and smiled. He walked across the room and sat on the empty bed, and looked aimlessly at Ichigo's dresser. A crumpled up piece of paper sat there and he reached over and picked it up, straightening it out so he could read it. It was a receipt for a black ribbon decorated with a small silver bell. The image of Kitsune holding out this ribbon, a confused look on her face flashed in L's mind. It had been Ichigo all along... Ichigo had sent Kit that ribbon. All she had ever wanted was to keep people happy. L looked into the mirror on Ichigo's dresser and stared at his own emotionless face.

"All you wanted was for us to be happy..." He spoke, his lips curling into a smile.

"Then I shall be happy for you... and grant you your wish... If it is all I can do now..." He let go of the receipt, it falling slowly to the floor.

"Ichigo... I loved you..."

_**The End**_


End file.
